


A strange gang

by Fiestysmol95



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Saints Row, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: #profanity #crossover, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: Worlds once again are pulled together, what happens when such worlds now house pirculiar folks





	A strange gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this out of self indulgence cuz it was my birthday.
> 
> So here, have this unlikely crew because they my favorite pixel men.

"Boss, dont it look......strange.....here?" Johnny commented looking around

the sky was a purplish color, usually normal for night time just coming but it wasnt the usual purple.

"Gat, we have machine guns blasting at us and you worried about the sky?" Miyah commented

They were behind some crates hiding from a new crew called Runnerz. Every new crew on the rise targeted them because......they were the saints, tje biggest gang in steelport, stilwater, where ever.

"My bad." he replied with a smirk before popping out from behind the barrier blasting at the shooters.

He managed to lay out a couple of them injuring the thrid one who knew it was a lost cause limping away, well trying to anyways. If only it wasnt Johnny.

The kid was grabbed by the collar, when Gat turned him he saw the boy probably was only about 18. Yeah he was trigger happy but he knew a limit. This was a literal kid.

"I coulda killed you." Gat scolded frowning

"Let me go!" The boy fought against the hand gripping his shirt

"Get outta here and im not talking about just the building." Johnny told him before letting him go

The 18 year old looked at Johnny confused but left none the less.

"They start so young." Miyah commented standing by him

"Yeah, we do." 

In the car the two saints were joking about all their adventures, until Gat suddenly dulled out looking at the sky.

"The sky-"

"Again Gat?" 

"Miyah, seriously! Look at the fuckin sky!!!" He was panicked

Miyah looked and she saw why he was, it looked like some portal was opening up. Johnny sent the car into a drift noticing the portal was widening quicker and quicker.

"OH MY GOD JOHN!!!!! ITS SUCKING SHIT IN!!!!" Miyah had her head out the window to see behind them better

"HOLY SHIT! IT IS!?!?" Gat was focusing on getting them away

Normal looking sky was not far from them

"Come on!" Gat said to himself

As if fate itself worked against them they were soon swallowed into the portal to that closed leaving steelport with a hole in its buildings.

***********

"Now listen Leon-"

He hushed Helena with a finger, sneaking was something they had to grow used to of they were to get around as unbothered as possible.

Ada had seperated from them once again, leaving him in a wonder.

"Can we trust her at this point? Seems like all she has are secrets and weapons." Helena asked concerned

"Ada has her own way of doing things." was all Leon gave back

They were soon spotted, with a curse they moved faster not caring how many more saw them.

As they flew through the infested streets leon noticed what looked like a hole opening in the sky. As it got bigger it started sucking up things, zombies included.

"Helena-" He looked up and noticed what was probably a break off point, but the hole spreaded pretty fast almost at them now. Only one could make it if the other pushed them

Leon without warning after Helena looked back pushed her as hard as he could just barely getting her away. All Helena could do was look in horror as Leon grabbed at everything he could as he got sucked in. 

It almost happened s fast, one second she was pushed and the next leon was swollowed into the now closed sky.


End file.
